Clementine
Clementine (also known to her pre-apocalyptic peers as 'Lil' Mama Clem') describes herself as being 'as real as the streets'. Growing up in rural Georgia has given her the hardass attitude of a hoodrat and she gets most of her street-cred from Miss Katherine's Sunshine Preschool and Daycare Center. Before being discovered in her treehouse by Lee Everett, Clementine let her babysitter get eaten by walkers because she ate all of her family's Oreos and Lucky Charms. She now focuses her time on looking for her parents, stealing people's rations when they aren't looking, tagging abandoned buildings with Crayola Chalk, and making violent threats against the survivors in the group with the exceptions of Lee, Carley , and Christa. Pre-Apocalypse Before the fever hit Clementine lived with her parents in a nice neighborhood in the area of Tyrone, Georgia. Her mother (a doctor) and father (an engineer) led busy lives with their careers and this often left Clementine home with babysitters. Clementine loved using the internet and used YouTube to find new rap artists to listen to. Because of how impressionable she was, Clementine began developing a 'hoodrat' attitude and would insist to everyone at her daycare center that "she didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose her". She took up freestyle rapping and would engage in rap battles with older kids from the middle school in her area and began using street slang. Post-Apocalypse After helping Lee Everett when he came to her house, Clementine was taken under his guardianship as the two sought shelter and other survivors. Becoming acquainted with some survivors at Hershel's farm, the Everett family drugstore, and the highway, Clementine and Lee became parts of a large group of survivors trying to make it to Savannah, Georgia. Known Victims *Her Babysitter (the one that ate all of her Oreos). *A poor, starving, survivor who was in the woods beside the train tracks when Lee was teaching her how to shoot. Trivia *Clementine loves Oreos - she once killed someone because they ate her package of them.* *She tags abandoned buildings with her "street signature" using pink and green chalk. *She didn't choose the Thug Life. *The Thug Life chose her. *She's one hell of a shot. *Her favourite rap artists are Biggie Smalls and Lil' Wayne. *She can do an incredible impersonation of Morgan Freeman. *She assisted in the murder of her babysitter by leaving the door to her house open when she heard walkers approaching (this was because the babysitter had eaten all of her Oreos and Lucky Charms). *She lives in constant paranoia that Omid is going to use her walkie talkie to blow her up. Relationships Clementine has the strongest relationship with Lee because he is her father figure in the group. She is also very close with Carley because she takes care of her well, and Christa although she might have doubts about Lee's parenting skills. Everyone else in the group aside from those she doesn't get along with (listed above) are friends and/or acquaintences. Although Duck is the other child in the group, Clementine is not terribly close to him because she feels that he is "not on her level". She also believes that Ben has "no game". Category:Survivor Category:Child